


HM Kraken Hotspur

by Lilliana_Isnt_Writing



Series: Krakenverse [1]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles, krakenverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing/pseuds/Lilliana_Isnt_Writing
Summary: For Hornblower and Hotspur, it's love at first sight.(Podfic of Sanguinity's fic "HM Kraken Hotspur")
Series: Krakenverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759810
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	HM Kraken Hotspur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [HM Kraken Hotspur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684366) by [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity). 



**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J0l8iP-0OfcXXUYmBZsIDWqVGnN6vXvB/view?usp=sharing)

Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
